terra_australis_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Transmutation
Transmutation is the skill used to create magical ingredients for use by spell casters and restore damaged scrolls. A high transmutation level also allows players to generate significantly more essence at altars. Essence Various types of essences are a basic requirement for all arcane Magic classes such as fire or earth. Arcane or elemental essence is created from Void Essence, which in turn is created by bringing Spirit Stones to the Void Fountain at the Wizard's College. All types of essence and Spirit Stones can also be received in large quantities from treasure chests, found using mysterious maps. Spirit Stones Spirit Stones are small green gems dropped by void creatures trapped in the mortal plane. They can be obtained by slaying Shades or Lost Souls, commonly found in graveyards around the world. Carfal Graveyard, just to the north of the town, is generally preferable due to its proximity to a bank. Players should be careful when fighting void creatures due to their ability to drain Void Energy from their attacker. Also be aware that Shades and Lost Souls look somewhat similar, players should be careful as lost souls are far stronger. Void Essence Void Essence is created from Spirit Stones, by right clicking with them on the Void Fountain. It may also be obtained from drops from various creatures. There is no level requirement for creating Void Essence. Players receive 1 Void Essence and 8 transmutation experience for each Spirit Stone used on the Void Fountain. Dropping Monsters Arcane Essence Arcane essence includes Fire Essence, Earth Essence, Water Essence and Air Essence types. Each type can only be created by players who are studying the particular branch of Magic, e.g. players who have unlocked the air spellbook, may create Air Essence. The amount of arcane essence received for each one Void Essence increases by 10% for every 10 transmutation levels. Each Magic skillpoint spent on the specific school of Magic, increases the chance of doubling the amount of arcane essence received by 1%, for a maximum of 50% once the school is mastered. Arcane essence is created by taking Void Essence to one of the Arcane Altars. Each altar is located next to the master, where the player originally began the school of Magic. Each Void Essence consumed grants 9 transmutation experience. *Note that the amount received can be doubled by increasing the number of skillpoints allocated to the class level, this does not affect the experience gained. Other Ingredients A variety of other ingredients are required to cast Spells. Each is listed below. Powdered Bone (Level 1 - 10) Powdered Bone is created by taking Bones of any variety to a bone crusher. Bone crushers are found in most cemeteries and graveyards around the world as small stone structures that have stairs leading underground. Bones may be placed into the crusher by right clicking on the hopper. Once bones are loaded, players pull the lever, wait for crushing to complete and then remove the bones by right clicking again on the hopper. Heart Dust (Level 20 - 26) Heart Dust is created using a two step process. Players may take hearts dropped by various creatures and bring them to an Araxas hideout to desiccate and then grind them into dust. The hearts must first be taken to a desiccator. Simply right click the heart on the desiccator to receive one desiccated heart in return. Once the player has desiccated the hearts the next step is to grind them into powder on a grinding table. Grinding tables are always found close to the desiccator or in a room nearby. To grind the grind the heart, right click the table with it in hand. Players also require a grinding stone and a wooden bowl to do use the table. These items are frequently found in chests in the same room as the table. Powdered Mithril (Level 36*) Powdered Mithril is used for many augmentative and healing spells. It is made in blasting chambers, such as the one in Windor Forge and requires both level 36 Transmutation and 30 smithing in addition to one Black Powder per bar. Players must bring one or more bars of mithril to the blasting chamber and insert them one at a time into the hopper behind the trap door. Black Powder must then be placed into the hopper on the left of the device. More than one piece of black powder may be inserted into the apparatus if the player wishes to blast several bars of mithril, although it cannot be removed after inserted. The blast door should then be closed with the lever, if this step is forgotten the player will take damage from the explosion. Pressing the button the machine will ignite the powder and a large explosion will be heard. Afterwards it is safe to open the door again, retrieve the powder from the hopper and repeat as many times as needed. Damaged Scrolls Transmutation also allows players to repair Damaged Scrolls they may receive as drops, from Treasure Chests or Quests. To repair a scroll, the player must have a transmutation level equal to or higher than that of the scroll. To begin, take the scroll to a Repair Station at the Wizard's College and right click the table with the scroll in hand. Every repair attempt, regardless of outcome consumes an amount of Void Energy, equal to five times the level of the scroll. This effectively means that players will also need to reach a certain Magic level as well to repair certain scrolls. Right clicking the scroll on the Repair Station will reveal the chance of being able to successfully repair it. A scroll with a level equal to the players transmutation level will grant a 35% chance of success. The success chance increases with the player's transmutation level so it may be more desirable to wait until the player's transmutation level is higher even if they have the level required to attempt a repair. Failing to repair a scroll successfully will result in one of two outcomes. The scroll will either be retained, with the player receiving the message, "You have successfully recovered the pieces." or "You fail to recover the scroll.". If the first is received, the scroll will be retained and the player may attempt another repair, otherwise the scroll has been destroyed. The amount of experience received from a successful repair is equal to the scroll's level. Repaired scrolls may be scrolls from any Magic school, with higher level Damaged Scrolls granting a higher chance of being high level class scrolls. Through this method, players may also receive the scroll needed to start a new school, if this is the case, the scroll will indicate it is a quest item. Category:Magic